1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for fixing a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic device, some connectors, such as serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) connectors, are mounted to a sidewall of an enclosure of the electronic device with screws. However, those screws are usually small and difficult to handle, and the installation of the connectors in the computer is tedious.